deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Combo Weapons (Dead Rising 2)
Combo weapons are weapons that are made from a combination of two or more weapons in Maintenance Rooms. In Fortune City, Chuck Greene can discover how to make combo weapons through cards which tell them how to make certain combo weapons. These cards can be obtained by examining various fixtures around Fortune City, rescuing survivors, and by purchasing with money. Some combo weapons can be purchased from Just in Time Payday Loans from other survivors. Chuck can also create combo weapons by trial and error. When he creates a combo weapon without a combo card, a scratch card is obtained instead. This will record how the weapon is made. However, a combo weapon created without a combo card cannot perform its heavy attack and gains less PP from killing zombies. List of Combo Weapons The following is an incomplete list of combo weapons known so far. * Air Horn - Created by combining a Pylon with Blue Spray Paint * Beam Katana - Created by combining a Flashlight with Gems * Beer Hat - Created by combining a Beer and a Construction Hat * Blambow - Created by combining a Bow and Arrow with Dynamite * Boomstick - Created by combining a Shotgun with a Pitchfork * Defiler - Created by combining a Sledge Hammer with a Fire Axe * Drill Bucket - Created by combining a Power Drill with a Bucket * Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with Dynamite * Electric Rake - Created by combining a Leaf Rake with a Battery * Exsanguinator - Created by combining a Vacuum Cleaner with a Saw Blade * Fire Spitter - Created by combining a Toy Spitball Gun with a Tiki Torch * Flamethrower - Created by combining a Water Gun with Motor Oil * Flaming Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with Motor Oil * Fountain Lizard - Created by combining a Lizard Mask with Fountain Fireworks * Freedom Bear - Created by combining a Robot Bear with an LMG * Freeze Bomb - Created by combining a Fire Extinguisher with Dynamite * Gem Blower - Created by combining Gems with a Leaf Blower * Hail Mary - Created by combining a Football with Dynamite * Heliblade - Created by combining a Toy Helicopter with a Machete * I.E.D. - Created by combining a Box of Nails with a Propane Tank * Knife Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Bowie Knife * Molotov - Created by combining Whiskey with a Newspaper * Paddlesaw - Created by combining a Paddle with a Chainsaw * Porta-Mower - Created by combining a Lawnmower with a 2x4 * Power Guitar - Created by combining an Electric Guitar with an Amplifier * Puddle Cannon - Created by combining a Bag Of Horse Semen with a Lead Pipe * Rocket Launcher - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with Rocket Fireworks * Slicecycle - Created by combining a Dirt Bike with a Chainsaw * Snowball Cannon - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Fire Extinguisher * Spiked Bat - Created by combining a Baseball Bat with a Box of Nails * Super Slicer - Created by combining a Servbot Novelty Mask and a Toy Helicopter * Taser - Created by combining a Flashlight and a Computer Case * Tenderizers - Created by combining a Box of Nails with MMA gloves * Tesla Ball - Created by combining a Bingo Ball Cage and a Battery * Wheelchair Tank - Created by combining a Wheelchair with an LMG Trivia *Combo weapons only require two items to make, but sometimes the end result is not realistic. For example, to make a Paddlesaw, you need a paddle and a chainsaw, but the finished weapon has two chainsaws. See also Tape it or Die is a website educating people about crafting traps and weapons, referring to combo weapons. It is located at the following URL: http://www.tapeitordie.com/ Category:Speculation Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Gameplay